Digital Love
by Servious
Summary: Normal Negi-verse. NegiXChach pairing. What happens when the most powerful logic driven computer is forced to come to a decision about the most illogical thing in the world.. Love.
1. Intro: Logical Circuit?

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own Negima or any idea's or characters from Ken Akamatsu's amazing work.

Yes I used the title from Daft Punk's song.

This idea has been buzzing around in my head for some time. I thought I'd post a little teaser and see if people seem to think it's a good idea or not. It'll be rated T+ because for this story I don't really feel like writing those kinds of things. This may change later however.

And yes I know i'm lazy and haven't really been updating like i should. Sorry.

**Intro:**

In everyone's life there comes a point when you much face an inevitable truth. A truth that is most likely quite hard to accept, and no matter how hard you try to ignore this inevitable truth, it always comes to pass.

The problem though lies in whom this truth was for. For a machine there is nothing but truth. Analytical analysis of problems, and the ability of deriving a decision based on complex algorithms correlating with the inputs of numbers and data were what machines did.

Then again, Chachamaru was no ordinary machine, and Negi-sensai was no ordinary teacher. Why though, would she, the most powerful robotics creations ever thought up, have to be forced to come do a decision based on the most illogical thing in the world.. Love.


	2. Chapter 1: Error Logs?

Chapter 1:

The soft, serine, hum of computers could be heard al around. The faint clicking, as mechanical parts hidden within searched and indexed, told anyone experienced with electronics that the hard drive activated properly. A solitary beep, and her eyes slowly opened. An azure light emanates forth as her optical sensors come online, just before they dull into the normal blue eyes of an average teenager. She blinks once, allowing the auto focus lenses of her optical sensors to adjust. The dimly lit laboratory of Hakase, Satomi registers. A solitary valve releases from somewhere within the gynoid's body. Sensing a presence her head slowly turns to the left seeing her creator and occupant of the lab.

"Self-scan completed. All systems online and functioning at normal capacities. Hardware and software change detected self diagnostic initiated." The gynoid speaks in a somewhat flat monotone voice.

"Its ok Chachamaru," Satomi says, slightly anticipatory. "While you were going through your routine maintenance I decided to make a few alterations to you software and hardware capabilities. Based on information stored on your hard drive I decided a few things needed to be fixed if you're to be able to blend in better with humans."

Chachamaru made no physical sign that she had any emotional feelings toward the change, but inside, her head was spitting out numbers and algorithms trying to comprehend all the new and slightly scary changes that were made. "Master," Chahamaru said in a slightly questioning voice, "Are you sure these new changes are for the best?"

Satomi already knew Chachamaru scanned her body and information database and discovered the changes and she understood her creations reluctance. She did after all program her. "Yes." Satomi spoke, answer clipped.

The very way that Satomi has answered the question, one short very direct word, let Chachamaru know that everything her master planned was in the best interest of the scientific community, and therefore was logically driven to obey. All fear and hesitation left her as her central processing unit fired up at full speed ready for what was about to come next.

She stood up and slowly got dressed. It was Sunday and her scheduling program, communicating with her human behavior database, told her that the most appropriate attire for the day would be the black dress she remembered Negi-sensei had said he thought looked good on her. Negi-sensei. It was just passing information added into the comment field of the database entry that held her stored information on the dress, but it had stopped her in her tracks. Satomi looked at Chachamaru as she suddenly stopped after only pulling her dress on halfway. Satomi smiled as she figured out why the gynoid's acted in such a way. The new software was kicking in.

Chachamaru felt her heart beat slightly faster as she finished pulling the dress on. She preformed a quick diagnostic but found no errors. She looked over to Satomi who held a now impassive look. Chachamaru left the laboratory and headed out.

The laboratory was located on the collage part of the giant Mahora campus. Chachamaru's sensors told her it would be a sunny and beautiful day, perfect for walking. Her light green hair shown brilliantly in the spring afternoon. She walked the campus noticing the birds in flight and the trees which were blooming, causing a constant cascade of sakura petals to dance endlessly through the air and street.

She stopped. The joints in her knees suddenly lost contact with her motor function API. It wasn't a mechanical failure. Her software just ceased to continue it's communicational link. Her power was being re-routed to her new software and new hardware. The main magical distributor codenamed HEART, Hardened Electronic Aperture Rectifying Transistor, suddenly began to flutter. Cooling liquid began to seep ever so slightly all over her skin emulating covering. Lastly and to Chachamaru's most extraordinary surprise, she could feel something tightening low in her stomach area as a new liquid began to form down between her thighs.

The solitary object that seemed to through her system into turmoil stood but 11meters away, closing the distance quickly as he waved in her direction.

"Good afternoon Chachamaru-san!" Negi-sensei said enthusiastically.

Chachamaru tried to respond but found her vocal emulation software had been temporarily shut down and was rebooting slowly. She gazed upon her teacher. His soft red, brown hair was unruly as always. His glasses in there ever present perch on the lower part of his nose. His cloths were the once he seemed to always wear when he trained. According to Chachamaru's sensors nothing seemed out of ordinary, yet there she stood body immobilized and new and confusion functions running through her circuits.

Eventually her voice emulation software came back online as she bowed to her teacher, "Good afternoon, Negi-sensei." Her voice sounded tense and Chachamaru noticed that the software caused her voice to come out slightly cracked.

Negi stood there for a second a quizzical look spreading across his face for a second before returning to his normal cheerful disposition. He waved goodbye to Chachamaru and continued on his jog. Chachamaru was left standing in the same spot, watching after Negi-sensei, attempting to analyze what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 2: Troubleshooting

Don't own Negima ~_~

Chapter 2:

"_I have no faith in human perfectibility. I think that human exertion will have no appreciable effect upon humanity. Man is now only more active - not more happy - nor more wise, than he was 6000 years ago." _Negi recited to the class. "Now can anyone tell me what the author is trying to say with that quote?"

No one in the class seemed to want to answer; except Ayaka of course. The sky shone brilliantly outside as the rays of light shone in through the windows off to the far side of the class. The windows were open today, letting in a small breeze along with the soft summer sounds of birds fling about. The day was nonetheless average.

There was, however, one thing Negi did notice that happened to be out of place. The normally quiet, motionless, android that sat in his class was acting differently today. Her normal posture was slumped a little and it seemed as though the android was fidgeting. Every time Negi glanced to that side of the classroom she turned away from him. Her normal attentive and seemingly flawless attention seemed quite different then usual. Negi had been noticing that over the past few day's Chachamaru's whole personality had shifted. It was as if overnight her whole programming had changed. She could once do anything without hesitation or error but as of late, it seemed, that anytime Negi was around her the gynoid seemed to fault. The only other person that seemed to notice Chachamaru's other wisely peculiar behavior was the dark puppet master, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. This came as no surprise since Chachamaru was one of her many servants. Each time that Chachamaru seemed to turn away or act strangely in any manner, Eva seemed to get more and more irritated.

* * *

Evening came fast; setting in, laying a heavy blanket of darkness around this part of the world. Negi walked towards the large bathhouse that accompanied this dormitory. Normally, being an all girls dormitory, he had to worry every time he had to use the bathhouse. You never knew what you might walk in on; but tonight was different. He specially reserved the bath tonight as to not get any interruptions. The porcelain and glass shone under the light of the moon. It glistened like so many pearls stretched along a long forgotten beach. Making his way over to the washing area he realized he was still impressed by the construction of this entire campus; allowing such beauty and art mixed with the atmosphere and functionality of a school. Negi began to wash his hair, sitting down on a low stool. The warm water and fragrance of his British imported soap calmed him, more so than even his favorite tea. He almost felt home. Then a comforting thought hit him. "This is home now." He thought to himself, "The school, the faculty, and my students.. This _is_ home." The thought relaxed him. A tension he didn't even know he carried seemed to be released all at once. As the soap poured down his face and back he said to no one in particular, especially since the bathing area was empty, "I really do miss the good old days when the girls use to wash me, or I'd walk in accidentally on them."

Things had cooled down quite a lot since he had first started. It seems that after the great Mahora Festival his students, along with the rest of the campus, started respecting him more as a man than just the little boy he embodied. The thought of the girls bathing, the water cascading over their perfect bodies, while steam rolled around them, gained the young mage a bright red blush not to mention the effect it had on him in more, delicate, areas.

Biting his bottom lip nervously his hands slowly began their treacherous decent from his head, scrubbing, down his chest until they were just above his boyhood. Negi's hands were shaking as he closed his eyes and began to scrub softly in that area. His breaths came in short, deep waves; his chest rising up and down as he clenched his eyes tighter. Escaping from his mouth were soft moans of pleasure; his toes curled and uncurled. Negi was so distracted that he didn't even hear the soft sound of footsteps walking across the wet tile floors. In fact, Negi didn't even realize that he was no longer alone until two arms wrapped around his shoulders and upper chest. He could feel a jolt like lightning running down his spine increasing his pleasure as two soft breasts pressed into his back.

The boy so enamored with his first true sexual experience that the situation didn't fully register until he heard a soft whisper in hi ear say, "Sensei please allow me to help you."


End file.
